


Quality Control

by ExaltedBrand



Series: March 2021 Promptathon [7]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Hamburgers, Haru is a Sadist, Humiliation, In Public, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand
Summary: Haru treats Makoto to a humiliating lunch.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Series: March 2021 Promptathon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188869
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Quality Control

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Makoto/Haru, Pleasure Control**

“Mako-chan. You’ve hardly touched your meal. Is something the matter?”

To anyone sitting nearby, Makoto was sure that Haru’s question must have sounded perfectly innocent. She spoke kindly and sweetly, addressing Makoto from across the table with a voice of earnest concern, and she sat with all her usual poise and refinement, perching herself on the edge of her seat and nibbling away at her fries. At worst, she only looked slightly out of place – an obscenely wealthy heiress visiting one of Shibuya’s cheapest restaurants.

It took knowing her—not just as a friend or teammate in the Metaverse, but in the most intimate of ways, as Makoto did—to realise what a shrewd actress she was. And it was quite impressive, Makoto thought, that she could make herself seem so very _normal_ in the public eye – when the real Haru was anything but.

“It’s… I’m alright,” Makoto managed, doing her best to avoid sounding breathless. To avoid giving Haru the impression that she’d already won. “Just a stray thought. Exams, probably.”

“Exams.” Haru nodded, and her sweet smile turned unsettling. “Of course. But it’s only healthy to relax occasionally, too.”

Briefly, there was a pause between them. A moment’s silence as Haru sipped her straw, leaving Makoto—so it seemed—to do as she pleased.

The silence worried her. It was unlike Haru to ever give her a chance to breathe.

And sure enough, as soon as the thought entered her mind, Haru made her move – and Makoto let out a stifled gasp as, at Haru’s command, the device buried between her legs hummed back to life, vibrating against her clit with an intensity that sent her whole body into short, sharp spasms.

“Ah… H-Haru…” she groaned. “T-that’s… ngh…!”

“Are you sure you’re okay, Mako-chan?” Haru cooed, sweet as ever. “You really do look so tense.”

The controls to the vibrator were surely in Haru’s palm, concealed under the table; and for a moment, Makoto considered doing her best to snatch them from her, immediately ending her humiliating game.

But she couldn’t. She couldn’t cause a scene in public, not least of all with an Okumura.

And, of course, she’d agreed to this.

When Haru had invited her out to lunch, Makoto—quite foolishly, given who she was dealing with—had thought nothing of it. On paper, it’d sounded interesting. Haru, still occupied with Okumura Foods’ transitionary period, had decided to pay a visit to Tokyo’s busiest Big Bang Burger restaurant to assess the quality of the food for herself, and wanted Makoto around to offer a second opinion.

Why she’d agreed to _this_ part, she had no clue. Yet Haru, as always, was too persuasive for Makoto’s good; and when she’d drawn her into a restroom stall in Shibuya Station to ‘demonstrate’ the device, she’d somehow convinced her to wear it all the way into the restaurant – in what was now surely the most embarrassing lunch of her life.

And as she turned in her seat and felt the vibrations grow ever more intense, she became acutely aware of just how many people were sitting in there with them, all blissfully ignorant of the silent war being fought between herself and Haru just a few metres away.

“Would you like a Stardust fry?” Haru asked, offering Makoto her cup. “I’m not entirely sure about the spice mixture, but they seem very popular. I wonder what you make of them.”

Makoto didn’t humour her; only tightened her grip on the table and squeezed her thighs together in a desperate bid to stop the vibrations. But Haru, ever the sadist, seemed to take pleasure in her obvious frustration – and the vibrator gave a shrill buzz like a phone as she turned up the power, as if mocking her efforts to resist it. Her clit was already sore; but now, the stimulation was threatening to send her over the edge.

Haru was always one to get what she wanted. And right now, she clearly wanted to watch Makoto squirm.

“Haru,” she squeaked, “someone’s going to notice…!”

“Notice what?”

Makoto’s fingers curled into fists. She couldn’t stand it. She couldn’t bear it.

But she _had_ to bear it. She could take it. She could take whatever this merciless girl dished out.

She couldn’t, above all, let herself get angry. She was at the top of her class. The student council president. The sister of one of the city’s most respected prosecutors. She had to stay level-headed – and if Haru wasn’t going to stop, then she just had to grow used to it. To act like she didn’t feel a thing.

She picked up her burger and took a bite, chewing slowly and deliberately, looking anywhere but at Haru.

Mercifully, Haru seemed to be drawing far more attention than she was – though it was less from the other customers and more from the staff, who all looked quite distracted by her presence. She’d informed them ahead of time that she was coming; and in Makoto’s mind, she’d rather missed the point, as she couldn’t assess the quality of a restaurant’s food if the staff had been given twenty-four hours’ notice of her arrival. A surprise visit—perhaps even performed incognito—would have offered much more reliable results.

But an assessment had never really been her intention, had it?

“Ms. Okumura,” one of the employees said, stepping towards their table with all the misplaced manner of a waiter. “Is the food to your liking?”

The vibrator, Makoto suddenly realised, had stopped.

Why had it stopped…?

“Oh, most certainly,” Haru said, beaming up at the employee. “I’m heartened to see that the company’s standards for quality are as high as ever.”

Then, she looked to Makoto with a perfect smile.

“How about you, Mako-chan? What do you think?”

Makoto swallowed her food, and opened her mouth to speak – and then, as the vibrations began anew, she jumped in her chair and bit back an obscenity.

Haru’s smile widened. Her sadism, it seemed, knew no bounds.


End file.
